La Statue
by Anyachan08
Summary: Oneshot - Quand Kazahaya et Rikuo sont envoyés à Pise pour trois jours, que dicte le bon sens? Méfiance, méfiance! Ptit cadeau pour ma Bribsy, entre angst et humour.


Auteur : Anya_chan08

Origine: Lawful Drug

Disclamer: Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient (ça se saurait depuis le temps XD)

Genre: G, Angst, Fluff yaoi

Remarque: Fic cadeau pour ma bêta préférée, parce que j'avais effacé sa bio sans le vouloir… Blonde un jour, blonde toujours comme diraient certaines personnes XD Et parce qu'elle le vaut bien, d'abord! :3 Et cette fic est très, TRES fortement inspirée de mon passage à Pise. Ah, ce que c'est beau l'Italie :)

* * *

**LA STATUE**

**

* * *

  
**

Kazahaya descendit le dernier carton dans le fond de la réserve, essoufflé. Il le posa au hasard au milieu des autres et fit demi-tour en maugréant. Décidément, plus il faisait chaud, plus ils avaient de boulot… Et plus ils transpiraient, songea-t-il en s'épongeant le front.

_- _« Kazahaya… Souffla une voix dans son cou. »

Le jeune homme sursauta en poussant un petit cri pas très masculin.

_- _« Bon dieu, Rikuo ! Fais pas peur aux gens comme ça ! Rougit-il. »

Le grand brun qui se tenait juste derrière lui, presque collé à son dos, le regardait avec son habituel petit sourire moqueur. Argh, Kazahaya détestait quand il le regardait de cette manière. Ca l'énervait parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression que le brun se moquait de lui pour une raison très précise que lui ignorait. Et il savait aussi que quoi qu'il fasse, jamais il ne lui tirerait les vers du nez. Ca le rendait malade que ce type soit toujours en train de se marrer et que ça soit lui qui en fasse les frais en passant ensuite pour un idiot.

_- _« Kakei veut nous voir, suis-moi. »

La bonne humeur du châtain remonta en flèche.

_- _« C'est un boulot en extra ! Dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_- _Je suppose… Soupira Rikuo. »

Ils remontèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la petite salle qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la boutique. Pour ne rien changer aux drôles d'habitudes de cette étrange pharmacie, Saiga dormait sur les genoux de Kakei. Le pharmacien lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Si Rikuo y était habitué, il n'en allait pas de même pour Kazahaya qui rougissait comme s'il les surprenait pour la première fois. Mais quand allait-il enfin grandir, pensa le brun.

_- _« Bonsoir vous deux ! Lança le pharmacien avec bonne humeur.

_- _Bonsoir m'sieur Kakei… Alors on a du boulot en extra ? »

Dès qu'il s'agissait de fric, Kazahaya allait droit au but, pensa son collègue. Ou alors c'était pour éviter de parler d'autre chose… Comme la façon dont il avait travaillé aujourd'hui par exemple. Rikuo avait abandonné l'idée de compter le nombre de cartons étant tombés de ses mains. Le châtain avait la tête ailleurs en ce moment…

_- _« Hé, hé… Tu es perspicace, Rit l'homme. »

Kazahaya sourit comme un gamin, Rikuo roula des yeux. Le jour où il cesserait de ronronner comme un jeune chat autour de ce manipulateur de Kakei n'était pas arrivé… Le châtain avait les yeux qui brillaient et il ne tenait pas en place. Assit à côté de lui, le brun sentait l'excitation du jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Il se renfrogna. Ce type était vraiment un gamin quand il s'y mettait !

_- _« Bien ! Vous allez donc partir en 'mission' pendant trois jours à l'étranger.

_- _Génial ! Répondit aussitôt le châtain, pensant sans doute à la belle prime.

_- _Vous allez donc prendre l'avion pour vous rendre à Pise. Sur place, vous prendrez une photographie, puis vous reviendrez avec le cliché. Vous ferez vos valises en sortant de cette pièce car le vol part demain matin à 5 heures. Vous arriverez à Paris à 9 heures 30 du matin heure locale, puis à 10h30 vous reprenez un avion jusqu'à Pise, arrivée à 12h30 sur place. Retour deux jours plus tard à 19 heures, départ de Pise. Arrivés à Paris, vous prendrez l'avion de 22 heures pour Tokyo. Vous arriverez au Japon aux alentours de 6 heures du matin. »

Les deux employés se jetèrent un regard en silence.

_- _« Trois jours tous frais payés pour une photographie à l'autre bout du monde ?

_- _Je n'ai pas trouvé de vols aller-retour plus rapprochés Rikuo, la demande a été faite très tardivement. Puis vous en profiterez pour visiter Pise, c'est superbe !

_- _C'est quoi Pise ? Demanda timidement Kazahaya. »

Nouveau silence.

_- _« Tu ne connais pas Pise ? Dit Rikuo en le regardant avec de gros yeux.

_- _Non… Qu'est-ce que ça a de si exceptionnel d'abord ?

_- _La tour de Pise, ça te dit rien ?

_- _Hein ?

_- _… Je ne sais pas où tu as vécu avant de débarquer ici, mais c'est toute une éducation à refaire avec toi ! Lâcha le brun.

_- _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon éducation ? Parce que tu te crois bien élevé peut-être ? Je suis très bien élevé, _moi_ ! Je ne suis pas asocial, et… »

Kazahaya s'était levé et tonitruait au milieu de la pièce sous le regard amusé de Kakei. Saiga baillât bruyamment et se frotta le crâne.

_- _« Du calme les jeunes…

_- _Pise est une ville en Italie, Kazahaya. Elle est célèbre dans le monde entier pour sa tour penchée. Tiens… »

Il posa une carte postale qui représentait la fameuse tour sur la table basse. Le châtain observa le cliché avec un drôle d'air.

_- _« Et comment elle tient ? »

Saiga rit bruyamment.

_- _« Très bonne question, gamin ! Mais elle tient c'est l'essentiel ! Répondit-il. »

Kazahaya regarda à nouveau la photo avec étonnement.

_- _« Elle est belle…

_- _N'est-ce pas ? Bien. Vous allez donc prendre une photo d'une statue qui se trouve dans le _Campo Santo_ de la _Piazza del Duomo_.

_- _… Traduit en japonais, ça donne ? Demanda Rikuo.

_- _La _piazza del Duomo_ est une très grande place où se trouvent la tour de Pise, le baptistère, la cathédrale et le _Campo Santo_, qui est en vérité un cimetière. C'est un très long bâtiment en marbre blanc qui se trouve entre le baptistère et la cathédrale, aussi appelé _Duomo_. Vous ne pourrez pas le louper. »

En voyant l'air perdu de ses deux employés, il déposa une grande enveloppe, un appareil photo et un guide de Pise sur la table basse.

_- _« Tout y est. Dans l'enveloppe, il y a deux passeports à vos noms, vos billets d'avion aller et retour, de l'argent. Le guide vous aidera à vous repérer. L'appareil photo, vous savez quoi faire. Quant à l'œuvre à photographier… »

Il fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en ressortit un bout de papier chiffonné.

_- _« Voyons, voyons... Il s'agit de 'La Reine', par un artiste inconnu du XVème siècle. Elle orne la tombe d'un grand diplomate… »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Kazahaya et Rikuo sortaient de la pièce.

Puis enfin, le châtain explosa :

_- _« Je vais sortir du Japon ! Prendre l'avion ! Tu réalises, Rikuo ? Et tout ça pour une photo ! C'est vraiment génial ! »

Le brun levait les yeux au ciel. Kazahaya était un vrai gosse.

Il fallait vraiment être d'une naïveté extrême pour croire que les choses seraient si simples. Dire qu'il avait gobé le blabla de Kakei… S'il savait ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'avion, Kazahaya se mit tout de suite à pousser des exclamations de joie, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

_- _« Tais-toi ! Ordonna le brun, à bout. Arrête de te faire remarquer, un avion n'a rien d'exceptionnel ! »

Le châtain ronchonna tout en s'asseyant sur son siège, à côté du brun, près du hublot. Il se colla à la vitre et recommença à s'émerveiller. Rikuo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si son voisin continuait dans cette voie, il lui mettrait un bout de scotch sur la bouche.

Une fois tous les passagers installés, les hôtesses firent leur démonstration habituelle sous le regard bovin d'un certain passager et l'avion décolla enfin. Kazahaya retint un cri et s'accrocha aux rebords du siège. Son voisin observa son compagnon crispé et se mit à rire. Le châtain lui lança un regard noir et fit comme si de rien n'était. Mais l'avion augmenta sa vitesse et il s'accrocha instinctivement au bras du brun, tirant sur le pull. Rikuo ne broncha pas. Il le laissa s'accrocher au tissu et le regarda du coin de l'œil. La joie avait fait place à la surprise la plus totale, et Kazahaya semblait à présent effrayé. Le brun soupira et retira son bras pour mieux lui prendre la main. Son voisin serra sa main. Un court instant, mais ce fut assez pour que le châtain se calme.

Quand l'avion se fut enfin stabilisé, Kazahaya lâcha la main du brun pour mieux se coller à la vitre et observer les nuages. Rikuo sourit en le regardant faire.

Kazahaya était un gosse… adorable.

* * *

_- _« C'était la première fois que tu prenais l'avion, Dit Rikuo quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Pise, fatigués par le décalage horaire et la chaleur qui les avait assaillit à leur arrivée.

_- _Et alors ? Bougonna Kazahaya.

_- _Tout le monde a pu le remarquer…

_- _Oh c'est bon ! »

Le brun le laissa bouder et héla un taxi. Il dit avec un excellent accent anglais :

_- _« We're going to the Pisano (1) Hotel. Here's the plan to go there."

Le chauffeur regarda l'adresse écrite en caractère roman sur la feuille de papier que lui tendait son client et il démarra. Il les déposa en bas d'un petit hôtel à quatre étages en brique rouge. Rikuo entrait déjà avec les bagages quand il réalisa que son compagnon ne le suivait pas. Kazahaya regardait avec de grands yeux d'enfant la rue typiquement italienne. Et c'était repartit pour un tour, pensa amèrement le brun.

_- _« Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ici…

_- _Allez, Kazahaya… On règle d'abord cette histoire d'hôtel et on sortira après. »

Le châtain le suivit, une pointe de déception dans le regard. Quel impatient, ricana Rikuo. Reprenant son sérieux, il s'adressa à la très jolie standardiste :

_- _« Hello, we rented a room under the name of Kakei Midori…

_- _Oh yes. You have the room 402 ! Would you please first sign these papers? »

Kazahaya ne comprenait pas grand-chose à se qui se passait et il attendit patiemment que sin collègue ait fini de discuter avec la réceptionniste. Elle fit un sourire professionnel au brun puis lui tendit la clef. Tandis que ce dernier rangeait des papiers dans son sac, elle le regarda des pieds à la tête. Le châtain trouvait son comportement un peu gênant et il se rapprocha de Rikuo sans réfléchir. Ce dernier observa froidement la jeune femme et dit :

_- _« We only have one room?

_- _Yes… There's one bed.

_- _... _Grazie, Signorita_. » (Merci, mademoiselle)

Rikuo prit Kazahaya par la main et le traîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Le châtain ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait, mais la main de Rikuo dans la sienne, c'était... gênant. Il ne savait pas trop comment définir autrement son sentiment, mais il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise… Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Rikuo le prenait subitement par la main d'abord ?

Enfin arrivés au quatrième étage, le brun ouvrit la porte et découvrit une petite chambre simple avec une salle de bain. Dans la pièce principale, une petite table, deux chaises, un frigo, et un grand lit deux places.

Kazahaya ouvrit grand les yeux et comprit enfin. La standardiste les avait prit pour un couple. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais sa phrase ne voulu pas sortir. Il se tourna vers son compagnon de chambre et rougit presque aussitôt.

_- _« Je dors à gauche, près de la fenêtre ! Et ne t'avise pas de me coller ! »

Rikuo leva un sourcil, amusé. Lui savait pourquoi Kakei leur avait réservé une chambre avec un seul lit… Chez le pharmacien, alors que Kazahaya s'émerveillait encore de leur future escapade avec Saiga, lui cherchait où se trouvait l'os. Il savait très bien que Kakei leur réservait toujours des boulots tordus, mais là c'était le pompon. C'était quoi cette stupide 'mission' ? Photographier une statue ? Il était certain que Kakei ne leur avait pas dit la moitié. Ce dernier lui avait alors fait un petit signe de la main et l'avait emmené hors de la pièce pour une discussion privée.

_- « Si je vous ai appelé __tous les deux__, ce n'est pas uniquement pour que tu surveilles Kazahaya. Tu vas aussi avoir un rôle important à jouer, avait-il insisté. Kazahaya fera le gros du travail, toi tu devras surtout le guider et le surveiller._

_- Donc j'avais raison de penser que tu nous avais encore prévu un truc pas net._

_- Voyons Rikuo ! Avait dit Kakei en feignant être profondément blessée. Je sais simplement que Kazahaya aura des hallucinations et sûrement d'autres réactions étranges qui n'auront rien à voir avec la chaleur. Je veux que tu prennes soin de lui, c'est très important. Il a plus besoin de toi qu'il ne peut se l'imaginer. »_

Si Kakei leur avait réservé un lit, c'est que son collègue aurait sans aucun doute des « hallucinations » et « autres réactions étranges » durant son sommeil. Au moindre mouvement de Kazahaya, il se réveillerait. En cas d'hallucination ou de somnambulisme, il s'en rendrait compte.

Rikuo se fit la réflexion que deux lits côte à côte auraient été tout aussi bien, mais il soupçonnait son patron d'avoir également une autre idée en tête. Il grogna, mécontent. Il se demandait depuis quand le pharmacien savait qu'il avait un faible pour ce gamin qui ne connaissait rien à la vie. Depuis leur retour du lycée de taré avec l'affaire de la bague ? Ou encore avant ? A vrai dire, lui-même ne savait pas exactement quand il avait commencé à regarder Kazahaya différemment. Quand il avait commencé à aimer ses mimiques qui l'irritaient auparavant ? Quand il avait commencé à le désirer ? A rêver de lui la nuit ? Non… Il chassa les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Ils avaient beau avoir le même âge, Kazahaya n'était qu'un gamin. Il était gaffeur, maladroit, si naïf… Il était perdu dans ce monde, et…

_- _« Rikuo, je ne savais pas que tu parlais italien, Pouffa le châtain. »

… Il était si adorable avec son sourire enfantin.

_- _« Je ne parle pas italien, Se réveilla enfin Rikuo. J'ai juste dit une phrase du guide que j'ai feuilleté dans le guide.

_- _En tout cas j'ai pu admirer ton bel accent. »

Et cette fois, Kazahaya éclata de rire. Allons bon. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il ne savait pas rouler des « r » et parler avec la fluidité des autochtones ? Il n'avait jamais essayé de parler italien avant, lui ! Il laissa son compagnon se calmer et le tira hors de la chambre pour qu'ils aillent manger un morceau. Il fallait bien aller faire cette fichue photo…

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent enfin à la fameuse place.

Pour changer, Kazahaya se mit à courir dans tous les sens, en touchant à toutes les boutiques de souvenirs et en restant la bouche ouverte à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête vers les monuments. Rikuo en eut vite marre et le choppa par le col de son T-shirt pour aller au _Campo Santo_. Il paya deux entrées avec l'argent de Kakei et enfin, ils entrèrent.

Kazahaya déglutit. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Il y avait des statues en marbre blanc (2) partout, elles étaient pour la plupart finement sculptées, figées mais à la fois si vivantes, incroyablement belles. Rikuo était aussi impressionné mais ne le montra pas. Ils visitèrent d'abord chaque recoin du monument, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer toutes ces œuvres d'art. Ils s'émerveillèrent du travail des artistes de la renaissance italienne, et restèrent cloués devant un gigantesque tableau : la représentation de l'Enfer par un artiste toscan, « Le triomphe de la mort »

_- _« Sympa le 14ème siècle… Glissa le brun à l'oreille du châtain en regardant avec dégoût les corps nus d'hommes et de femmes qui subissaient des tortures toutes aussi horribles les unes que les autres. (3)

_- _C'est drôle comme ce tableau jure avec les statues, Lui répondit son compagnon. Les occidentaux sont étranges des fois… »

Rikuo acquiesça puis l'entraîna plus loin. Il regarda attentivement le nom des statues et trouva enfin celle qu'ils cherchaient.

_**La Reine.**_

Les deux jeunes hommes en restèrent bouche bée.

« La Reine » était une statue d'environ un mètre de hauteur en marbre blanc. Elle se trouvait sur un tombeau en marbre aussi. La statue représentait une magnifique jeune femme drapée dans un tissu léger qui laissait deviner la pointe de ses seins et les formes arrondies de ses jambes dodues. Elle était assise sur un trône et tenait un énorme sceptre dans sa main gauche, tellement réel qu'il ne manquait plus que les bijoux et la couleur or pour que la méprise soit parfaite. Sa main droite était posée sur ses fortes cuisses. Sa tête était droite, légèrement relevée, lui donnant un air supérieur. Ses yeux regardaient fixement un point quelconque, derrière eux. Ils semblaient plus étrécis que les yeux des autres statues, lui donnant un petit air froid et imposant que ses consoeurs n'avaient pas. Sur sa tête, une couronne ornait ses splendides cheveux ondulés qui étaient retenus en une sorte de chignon. Le long de ses tempes, une fine mèche de cheveux encadrait son visage qui répondait aux normes de la beauté classique. Un nez droit et majestueux, un grand front, des yeux arrondis. Seule sa bouche était plus grande et pleine que fine.

Kazahaya referma enfin la bouche. La statue paraissait si réelle qu'il avait du mal à se détacher de sa contemplation. La femme était belle, froide, forte mais pas grosse, bien proportionné, imposante, noble. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher la statue. Une drôle de sensation l'envahit alors, et il se sentit incroyablement heureux.

_- _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… Murmura-t-il. »

Rikuo acquiesça et se décida enfin à sortir l'appareil photo. Quelques clics plus tard, l'affaire était conclue. Ils sortirent du bâtiment un bon quart d'heure plus tard.

Fatigués par leur long voyage, ils prirent le chemin du retour en direction de l'hôtel. Mais Kazahaya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher à tout dans les boutiques le long des rues, et Rikuo dû pratiquement le tenir par la main pour le faire avancer. Il commençait à perdre patience lorsque le châtain s'arrêta à nouveau, mais cette fois devant une machine qui se trouvait à l'entrée d'un bar.

_- _« Hé Rikuo, ça sert à quoi ça ? Hurla Kazahaya. »

Le brun marcha à grand pas jusqu'à lui en se demandant s'il allait devoir lui mettre une laisse, lorsqu'il lut ce qui était écrit sur la petite machine rouge.

**« EVALUATE YOUR SEXUAL POTENTIAL ! » **(4)

Un sourire apparu sur son visage et il tendit une pièce au châtain :

_- _« Tu veux que je te montre comment on s'en sert ?

_- _Heu… Ok. »

Rikuo mit une pièce dans la machine, prit la main de son compagnon et la posa sur la représentation de la main qui se trouvait sur la machine. Au bout de chaque doigt était inscrit un chiffre, allant du numéro dix pour le pouce au 69 pour le petit doigt. La machine se mit à vibrer et à clignoter, puis une lumière rouge illumina le chiffre 69, et tout s'arrêta. Kazahaya se tourna vers le brun, les yeux tous ronds :

_- _« Et alors… ?

_- _Il y a écrit en anglais : 'évaluez votre potentiel sexuel', et j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu as fait le meilleur score : 69. Tu es donc… Il lut la phrase en Anglais 'A sex bomb !' Puis il partit dans un grand fou rire. »

Kazahaya devint tout rouge et il se mit à hurler et à gesticuler au milieu de la rue, sous le regard étonné des passants.

_- _« Tu t'es foutu de moi ! Rikuo, tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti, un salaud, un… »

Et il se mit à lui taper rageusement dans le dos. Rikuo cessa alors de rire et se retourna pour attraper les mains tremblantes du châtain.

_- _« Oui… J'adore me moquer de toi… puceau. »

Et il recommença à rire. Kazahaya recommença à hurler :

_- _« LA FERME ! Qui te dit que je suis puceau, espèce d'obsédé de… »

Le propriétaire du bar sortit, alerté par les cris. Il soupira et décida que les touristes Japonais du mois de juillet étaient sacrément frappés…

* * *

Après dîner, les deux touristes s'endormirent comme des masses dans leur petite chambre d'hôtel. Kazahaya n'ôta même pas ses vêtements.

Rikuo se réveilla aux alentours de minuit. Ce n'était pas à cause d'un mauvais rêve ou de la chaleur, mais à cause de son voisin. Le châtain n'arrêtait pas de bouger, tirant sans cesse les draps vers lui. De plus, il marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles. Le brun se fit la réflexion que Kakei prédisait vraiment tout. Soupirant, il se redressa et alluma sa lampe de chevet pour observer Kazahaya. Ce dernier était en sueur, emmêlé dans les draps et ses mains attrapaient et relâchaient continuellement le bout de tissu.

Il observa un instant les mèches fines collées à son front et à son cou, les gouttes de transpiration dans son cou et la moiteur de son T-shirt, et se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment idiot de ne pas s'être déshabillé, ça lui donnait forcément chaud.

Sauf qu'en ce moment même, ce qui lui donnait chaud c'était de regarder Kazahaya.

Il se secoua la tête et soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, pour l'instant il était bon pour jouer au garde-malade… Il se pencha vers Kazahaya et posa sa main sur son front pour voir s'il avait de la température. Rien. Mais aussitôt, le châtain cessa de gesticuler et sa respiration redevint un instant normale. Avant que son souffle ne devienne à nouveau erratique… Rikuo lui enleva le drap et son pantalon avec douceur, espérant le réveiller de qu'il pensait pour le moment être un mauvais rêve. Voyant que l'autre ne se réveillait toujours pas, il entreprit de lui enlever son T-shirt et retint la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. ... Kazahaya semblait ne se rendre vraiment compte de rien. Quelque part, il avait envie d'en profiter mais il pensait qu'il en avait déjà assez fait la veille. Lui, un pervers ? Kazahaya ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer le nombre de fois où il aurait vraiment pu tenter quelque chose sans qu'il s'en rendre compte… Il pensa en rigolant qu'il était un type bien, qu'il « protégeait sa virginité ».

Reprenant son sérieux, il s'assit en tailleur à côté du châtain, la main toujours sur son front, et attendit.

* * *

Kazahaya avait chaud. Il aurait voulu se réveiller pour enlever ses vêtements qui lui collaient désagréablement et boire un verre d'eau, mais il _n'arrivait_ pas à se réveiller.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête à elle seule pesait très lourd, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il se sentait engourdi. Ou figé dans de la glue, incapable de se mouvoir autrement qu'en des gestes brusques et limité. Il bougea comme il put, espérant se cogner contre la table de chevet ou réveiller son voisin, mais rien n'y fit. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, et il se sentait tomber, tomber… Il avait le vertige, il avait chaud, il avait peur.

Et soudain, quelque chose libéra enfin le poids sur son crâne. On aurait dit une main fraîche, douce… _Rikuo ?_ Il respira mieux, un peu calmé. L'idée que le brun soit à ses côtés le rassurait. Mais très vite, les vertiges reprirent… Il ne sentait plus la main, il recommençait à paniquer. Il avait si chaud…

Il sentit alors son corps être découvert de quelque chose… Un tissu glisser le long de ses jambes… quitter son torse… Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, mais c'était nettement moins étouffant. Il se sentait un peu mieux à présent, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Et les vertiges reprirent de plus en plus fort, il se cambra en arrière. Complètement perdu, il commença à sentir une grosse boule remonter de son estomac jusque dans sa gorge. Il avait peur. Il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il fasse quelque chose !

_- _« Rikuo ! »

Il avait enfin réussit à former un mot. Encouragé, il essaya de tendre les mains en avant pour se lever. Il sentit un bras. Fort, musclé… _Rikuo !_

Et, comme s'il avait perdu la vue et qu'il voyait soudain à nouveau le jour, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et furent éblouis. Il vit enfin clair, et trouva un jeune adolescent face à lui, dans une petite rue pavée aux maisons aux couleurs chaudes.

_- _« Non, moi c'est Giuseppe. Enchanté ! »

Kazahaya l'observa sans comprendre. Il pensait s'être enfin sortit d'un affreux cauchemar, se trouver face à Rikuo, mais en réalité c'était le bras du garçon qu'il tenait. Il fit un bon en arrière et le lâcha. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut plus quoi répondre.

_- _« Surpris ? Rit Giuseppe. Moi aussi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un fantôme comme moi rencontre un humain capable de voir au-delà des choses. »

Le châtain fut encore plus perdu. Un fantôme… ?

_- _« Qui es-tu… ? Enfin non, où suis-je ?

_- _Tu es dans ma mémoire. Je vais te montrer mes souvenirs. Tu es dans l'Italie du 15ème siècle, le siècle de la Renaissance !

_- _… Comment… Comment c'est possible ? Je dois encore cauchemarder, c'est sûr…

_- _Non. Il y a quelques heures, tu as touché mon œuvre suprême, et moi qui la hante depuis ma mort, j'ai tout de suite senti que tu avais un don pour voir au-delà des choses. Et toi, tu te demandais quelle pouvait bien être l'histoire de cette statue, alors c'est avec grand plaisir que j'ai attendu le bon moment pour venir te chercher. Et te voila avec moi…

_- _Je ne t'ai pas appelé du tout !

_- _Si, Affirma le petit brun avec ses malicieux yeux noisettes. Réjouis-toi, tu seras le premier humain depuis des siècles à savoir la vérité. Suis-moi ! »

Giuseppe partit d'un pas joyeux dans la rue pavée. Kazahaya le suivit, hébété.

Mais où était-il encore tombé ?

* * *

Rikuo regardait Kazahaya froncer des sourcils dans son sommeil. Décidément, il lui arrivait encore un truc pas net… Il avait été surpris quand il avait prononcé son nom sur un ton paniqué, puis quand il avait agrippé son bras avant de le relâcher aussi vite.

Rikuo posa sa main sur celle du châtain, comme pour le rassurer. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais c'était ce qui lui paraissait de mieux à faire. Quand il le voyait dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir agir avec tendresse. C'était plus fort que lui… Il sourit et ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait dormir…

* * *

Kazahaya suivit Giuseppe dans les petites ruelles ombragées. Les immeubles étaient assez vieux, entre le gris et l'ocre, avec de petits balcons ou pendaient des vêtements et des draps. L'Italien se retourna pour voir si le châtain le suivait toujours, et il lui adressa un petit rire quand il vit le regard étonné du Japonais qui découvrait la vieille ville. Il accéléra le pas, comme s'il voulait perdre son visiteur. Enfin, ils arrivèrent face à une très grande maison aux murs blancs. Giuseppe poussa la lourde porte en bronze et fit entrer le châtain. En bon touriste qu'il était, ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche en découvrant les superbes fresques qui décoraient la grande entrée dallée de marbre blanc et noir.

_- _« Bienvenue dans la demeure de mon père !

_- _C'est splendide... Tu dois être très riche ! »

L'adolescent rit à nouveau et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans une très grande salle aux murs sales ou des blocs de marbre, des outils et autres croquis étaient les seules décorations.

_- _« Et voici l'endroit où je vis !

_- _HEIN ? »

Kazahaya ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Une salle si triste, sans même un lit, sa demeure ? Alors que le reste de la maison était si richement décoré ?

_- _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis ici alors que la maison est si...

_- _Je suis un enfant illégitime. Mon père est le propriétaire de cette riche maison, mais ma mère n'était qu'une simple servante. Mon père ne souhaitait pas que je reste sous son toit, il ne m'a d'ailleurs jamais vraiment reconnu. La présence d'un bâtard dans une famille de la haute société est plus qu'une gêne... Mais j'avais un talent pour le dessin et la sculpture qui s'est très tôt révélé chez moi, et donc il a choisi de me garder, pour se servir de mes capacités. Je m'occupe de ses commandes et en échange, je peux rester sous son toit.

_- _Mais c'est ignoble, tu es son fils !

_- _Pour lui je ne suis qu'une erreur... Sa seule descendance, c'est... »

L'adolescent se tut et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Il semblait penser à quelque chose de très heureux, car un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, et il murmura à voix basse :

_- _« Si belle... »

Il se tourna comme si de rien n'était vers son visiteur et dit :

_- _« Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même... »

Et il disparut, laissant le châtain seul dans la pièce.

L'instant d'après, deux personnes entrèrent. Kazahaya vit avec surprise Giuseppe entrer à nouveau sans lui jeter même un regard et laisser passer une superbe jeune femme qui devait avoir entre dix-sept et vingt ans.

La femme était très brune, les cheveux ondulés et attachés en une longue et lourde natte ou les cheveux se mêlaient à un ruban rouge. Ses sourcils étaient épais, ses cils longs et noirs, encadrant avec finesse le marron vert pétillant de ses yeux. Son nez droit et fin donnait à son visage un air noble, que sa bouche pleine et rouge soulignait avec d'autant plus de sensualité. Sans conteste, cette femme était magnifique... Mais ce qui frappait encore plus, c'était son regard. Elle semblait dédaigner tout ce qui l'entourait, comme si le monde extérieur ne méritait que son mépris. Elle se tenait la tête haute, le corps légèrement tendu vers l'avant, droit et figé. Sa démarche était lente, mais ses pas étaient assurés. Bien que faisant la même taille que Giuseppe, elle paraissait bien plus grande, plus imposante. Cette femme était impressionnante de noblesse, elle inspirait un certain respect comme Kazahaya n'en n'avait encore jamais vu chez une femme.

_- _« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, Dit Giuseppe en lui présentant un tabouret. »

La demoiselle grimaça mais s'assit sans rien dire.

_- _« Je vais devoir faire plusieurs croquis, cela nécessitera sans doute plus d'une heure. Vous tiendrez, Mademoiselle Victoria ? »

Elle leva un sourcil et un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres, comme si elle pensait : « Mais bien sûr, pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

L'adolescent s'assit alors en face d'elle avec de grandes feuilles de papier posées sur un support et il commença à griffonner avec du fusain.

_- _« Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kazahaya sursauta et se retourna. Derrière lui, un autre Giuseppe lui souriait.

_- _« Que... ?

_- _Tu observes mes souvenirs ! Je peux les observer aussi...

_- _Ah euh… oui... ? Qui est cette Victoria ?

_- _Ma demi-sœur, la fille légitime de mon père.

_- _HEIN ? Mais... Pourquoi te méprise-t-elle comme ça alors ?

_- _Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je ne suis qu'un bâtard, et ma présence l'insulte, tu comprends ? Mais tant que je peux être utile, elle me tolère.

_- _Mais c'est indigne d'une sœur !

_- _Pour elle, je ne suis rien, rappelle-toi...

_- _Je considère tout de même qu'une sœur ne devrait pas agir comme ça. Moi ma sœur, elle... »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, la gorge serrée.

* * *

Rikuo ne put s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux de Kazahaya. Ce dernier semblait vivre quelque chose de douloureux, car il se mordait les lèvres et clignait des yeux, comme s'il voulait retenir des larmes. Il murmurait un nom : « Kei... ». Il avait l'air malheureux.

Et même si le brun ne savait pas grand chose au sujet de cette personne, il avait appris il y a peu qu'il s'agissait de la sœur du châtain. Visiblement, lui aussi était préoccupé par le sort d'une femme, songea Rikuo. Sauf que cela semblait l'accabler. C'était à se demander quel triste sort elle pouvait bien vivre ou avoir vécu... Si on tenait compte du fait que Kazahaya se soit enfuit... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela avait un lien.

Mais jamais ils n'en n'avaient sérieusement parlé. Et s'il avait des fois envie de demander à son compagnon ce qu'il en était, il ne savait pas par où commencer et il lui semblait surtout que ce n'était pas le moment...

Kazahaya bougea à nouveau. Rikuo se pencha sur lui...

* * *

_- _« Tu as demandé à ta sœur si tu pouvais la dessiner ?

_- _Oui. Mon père m'a ordonné de la sculpter comme 'cadeau' de mariage. La scène que tu observes, c'était au tout, tout début, quand je n'en étais encore qu'aux croquis.

_- _Elle a accepté de poser pour que tu la sculptes sans difficulté ? Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air facile…

_- _Victoria est une femme très fière. Etant l'héritière d'une riche famille de Pise, elle s'est toujours considérée supérieure et digne d'un futur noble. Rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Alors quand on lui a dit qu'on la prenait comme modèle pour la sculpter pour la postérité et comme cadeau de mariage, elle a accepté. Et la voilà donc face à moi, si belle… »

Kazahaya se sentit mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui semblait qu'un détail lui échappait. Quelque chose que Giuseppe ne lui aurait pas dit.

Alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, le décor changea, et l'Italien avait à nouveau disparu.

Victoria était assise sur un trône en bois, une couronne sur la tête et un faux sceptre dans la main gauche. En face de lui, l'adolescent travaillait un bloc de marbre blanc. Au mur, des croquis au fusain étaient accrochés.

Kazahaya observa attentivement la scène pour trouver ce qui le titillait… Son regard se posa sur le visage du jeune sculpteur en plein travail.

Giuseppe leva soudain la tête pour regarder sa demi-sœur, et le châtain fronça des sourcils. Est-ce qu'il avait bien vu ?

Le brun regardait Victoria avec une infinie tendresse, mais Kazahaya remarqua sans peine que l'adolescent paraissait aussi très triste. Il ne cessait de baisser la tête pour la regarder à nouveau avec ses grands yeux d'enfant. Et le châtain était certain qu'il ne levait pas la tête aussi souvent juste pour la sculpter. Giuseppe regardait sa sœur avec beaucoup trop d'émotion, c'était flagrant.

Puis à nouveau, le décor changea.

Victoria était assise sur une chaise, tête nue, un grand couteau à la place du sceptre dans la main gauche. En face d'elle, la sculpture était pratiquement achevée. Mais l'Italien travaillait encore les articulations des bras.

Kazahaya ouvrit grand la bouche. La statue ! Il n'avait pas vraiment fait le lien jusqu'alors, Victoria étant si différente de l'œuvre, il pensait que Giuseppe lui expliquerait plus tard le lien avec la statue. La statue… ! Celle du _Campo Santo_… Mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à Victoria ! A part la bouche, et…

Le regard. Le châtain comprit que l'adolescent avait crée une sculpture répondant aux normes de la beauté classique de l'époque, elle ne pouvait donc pas représenter fidèlement le modèle. Mais pour garder l'essentiel, ce qui faisait tout le caractère de la jeune femme, il avait admirablement imité le regard froid et la bouche belle et méprisante de Victoria. En y regardant de plus près, c'était exactement elle. Une femme imposante, noble, superbe.

_- _« Pourquoi dois-je tenir ce couteau ? Dit Victoria, brisant le silence. Sa voix froide et grave fit frissonner le Japonais.

_- _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rapporter le sceptre. J'ai donc amené un couteau de cuisine, ça fera l'affaire. C'est juste pour le geste de toute façon.

_- _Je n'aime pas ça, Lui répondit sèchement sa sœur. Je ressemble à une vulgaire criminelle ainsi.

_- _Mais non, voyons. Tu es bien plus que ça… »

Kazahaya non plus n'aimait pas la situation. Il lui semblait que…

_- _« Tu sais, tu es vraiment très belle.

_- _…

_- _Que dis-je, la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie. Tu es au-dessus des autres, magnifique, tu es comme une œuvre d'art vivante.

_- _Tais-toi. Ces mots sont indignes d'un bâtard comme toi. »

Giuseppe sourit, comme heureux de sa réaction.

_- _« Tu es en colère, Victoria ?

_- _De quel droit m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? »

Le sourire de l'Italien s'agrandit encore.

_- _« Je suis ton frère.

_- _TAIS-TOI ! »

Victoria s'était levée, semblant être dans une colère noire. Elle se leva et marcha rapidement, jusqu'à se trouver juste en face du sculpteur, toujours penché sur la statue, sur son haut tabouret. Il venait de poser ses outils.

_- _« J'ai fini… Tu es mon œuvre… suprême ! Victoria, ma bien aimée… »

Et embrassa les lèvres de la statue.

Kazahaya fut aussi choqué que la demoiselle qui sembla se décomposer sur place. Elle resta muette pendant quelques instants, puis sa colère reprit le dessus :

_- _« Arrête ! Tu n'es rien ! Tu m'entends, _rien_ ! Ne t'avises pas de me salir ainsi, tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard, rien de plus ! Père te garde par charité, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Descends et excuse-toi ! »

L'adolescent lui sourit tendrement et obéit. Kazahaya aurait pu jurer voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Giuseppe se trouva enfin face à sa sœur. Il lui souriait toujours…

_- _« Tu es dure Victoria, si dure… Tu es aussi belle que cruelle. Mais je suis heureux.

_- _HEUREUX ? Réalises-tu seulement dans quelle situation tu te trouves ?

_- _Je sais. Mais depuis ma naissance, tu m'as toujours ignoré, comme si je n'existais pas. Pour la première fois, tu réagis à ma présence. Ta colère, ton mépris, ce sont autant de signes que tu acceptes mon existence ! Je n'en demande pas plus venant de toi, Victoria. »

Il lui adressa un tendre sourire et tendit ses mains vers son visage. Le jeune femme qui tenait toujours le couteau trembla et leva elle aussi les mains, sûrement pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Giuseppe s'était rapproché encore, et il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de sa soeur les yeux ébahis de Kazahaya.

Folle de rage, elle voulu le gifler avec sa main libre, mais il était trop tard. L'adolescent avait pris sa main gauche dans la sienne et dirigé l'arme mortelle vers son ventre, et le couteau rentrait déjà profondément dans sa chair.

Quand elle comprit qu'elle était en train de le tuer, Giuseppe crachait déjà du sang en s'accrochant à sa robe, marquant le tissu de taches indélébiles. Affolée, Victoria retira le couteau et le lança le plus loin possible d'elle, puis elle maintint son demi-frère contre elle en le secouant :

_- _« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Giuseppe, tu m'entends ! Faire de moi une meurtrière, te rends-tu compte ! Giuseppe, ne meurt pas ! »

Mais déjà le regard de l'adolescent se voilait. Il souriait toujours. Victoria, elle, était en larmes.

_- _« Adieu… »

Et il mourut dans ses bras.

Kazahaya avait observé toute la scène, impuissant.

Et il ne comprenait pas. Il avait assisté à un suicide. Giuseppe avait voulu mourir de la main de Victoria, mais il ne comprenait pas réellement les raisons de l'Italien.

_- _« Tu sais tout maintenant… »

Le châtain se retourna, la silhouette floue de l'Italien se tenait juste derrière lui.

_- _« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

_- _Parce que ma vie n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Quand j'ai appris que j'avais une sœur, j'avais quinze ans. Quand je l'ai vu, j'en suis tombé amoureux. Non seulement c'était un amour interdit, mais en plus cette sœur faisait comme si je n'existais pas. Alors j'ai imaginé tout ce que tu as vu. Elle a été obligée de se trouver face à moi, et donc d'accepter mon existence. Je pouvais aussi la voir plus souvent et par la même occasion créer une œuvre digne de ce nom. Avant de mourir, j'avais déjà prévu de lui avouer mon amour. Mourir de sa main et dans ses bras, c'est la plus belle façon de finir sa vie…

_- _Mais… Et Victoria ? Tu as fais d'elle une meurtrière ! C'est affreux ! »

L'Italien lui sourit gentiment et soupira :

_- _« Non. Les seules personnes au courant de mon existence étaient mon père, ma mère, décédée quand j'avais douze ans, quelques domestiques, la femme de mon père et Victoria. Tous étaient obligés de garder le secret pour préserver l'honneur de la famille et ne pas annuler le prestigieux mariage arrangé de ma sœur, et donc jamais personne n'a sut qu'un adolescent du nom de Giuseppe était mort dans la maison d'une si respectable famille.

_- _… Et comment a réagis Victoria après ta mort ?

_- _Oh, une femme de sa trempe se remet très vite de ce genre d'incidents, surtout quand elle ne se considère pas coupable.

_- _Je ne pense pas que les choses soient aussi faciles…

_- _Tu dis vrai. Je pense sincèrement que Victoria a souffert de cette histoire, mais jamais elle ne l'a montré… »

Ils se turent pendant un instant puis le Japonais reprit la parole :

_- _« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'un mort devient fantôme à partir du moment où il pense avoir laissé quelque chose d'inachevé derrière lui. Or la statue est finie, alors pourquoi la hantes-tu encore ?

_- _Parce que je l'aime, tout simplement. »

Kazahaya sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Giuseppe lui avait répondu comme si c'était l'évidence même, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comme si les choses étaient aussi simples !

_- _« Aimer sa propre sœur… Il s'agit d'un amour incestueux… Tu n'as jamais essayé de te convaincre qu'il valait mieux oublier ?

_- _Oh, bien sûr. Mais à quoi bon lutter contre l'évidence même ? A quoi ça me servirait de me voiler la face et de partir pour penser encore à elle, toujours à elle ? Aimer de près ou de loin, est-ce que ça ne revient pas au même ? Mais je pense que tu peux comprendre. Toi aussi tu vis un amour contestable. »

Kazahaya ne comprit pas tout de suite où est-ce que le brun voulait en venir. Quand il saisit le sens de sa phrase, il se mit à rougir furieusement.

_- _« Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! »

L'Italien rit de toutes ses dents.

_- _« Tu es bien bête de nier l'évidence même ! Tu es coincé dans un rêve, dans le mien, mon passé, mais je suis sûr que tu sens sa présence t'entourer, te protéger, même si elle est si éloignée de toi. Tu n'es pas si seul que tu ne le penses. »

Puis le fantôme disparut dans un dernier sourire, et une nouvelle scène se joua devant le Japonais.

Un vieil homme tenait une Victoria en pleurs dans ses bras, alors que le cadavre avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus de traces du meurtre, si ce n'était les traces de sang sur la robe de la jeune fille et le couteau au sol. Puis le vieil homme appela un serviteur qui lavait le sol et il lui chuchota quelques mots. Le domestique partit chercher un marteau qui traînait sur la table de travail du sculpteur, et il brisa le haut du sceptre que tenait la statue.

Kazahaya sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna : l'Italien était de retour.

_- _« Mon père a eu la même idée que moi.

_- _Comment ça ?

_- _J'ai sculpté un sceptre creux, pour pouvoir y cacher l'arme du crime, dans le cas d'une possible enquête.

_- _Tu avais vraiment tout prévu… »

L'adolescent sourit encore plus.

_- _« N'est-ce pas ?

_- _Mais et après ça, qu'est-il arrivé à ta demi-sœur ?

_- _Ce qu'elle escomptait. Un splendide mariage arrangé, une vie de femme de la haute société, une foule d'admirateurs, la richesse, puis les enfants obéissants et intelligents, une belle mort pour finir. Mon unique regret, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas voulu de mon œuvre chez elle. Cela lui rappelait trop ma mort. Donc c'est son mari qui a rangé sa statue dans une cave, et on ne l'a ressortit que des années après pour décorer la tombe d'un de ses descendants. Mais moi j'accompagne toujours le chef-d'œuvre de ma bien aimée. Partout... »

Le châtain soupira. Décidément, il tombait toujours sur des histoires bizarres. Bizarres… Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

_- _« Les Italiens du XVème siècle parlaient japonais ?

_- _Oh non ! Rit Giuseppe, Tu devrais comprendre, Kazahaya. Tu as un don. Tu peux 'voir', 'sentir', certaines choses qui vont au-delà de la définition humaine du réel. Moi, je t'ai possédé pour pouvoir te faire partager mon histoire. Toi, tu peux entrer en contact, communiquer avec moi grâce à ton don. Les différences linguistiques sont en deçà de tout cela. »

Le châtain ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il renonça à demander une autre explication. Il devrait arrêter de se poser des questions sur ses « dons » des fois, ça lui éviterait de réfléchir à quelque chose, de toute évidence complètement surréaliste.

_- _« Adieu, Kazahaya. Ravi de t'avoir connu. »

Le fantôme disparu, et à nouveau, le Japonais fut ris de vertiges. Il flottait mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emballer. Il tenta d'appeler à l'aide, mais comme au début, sa voix refusa de sortir. Il se sentait lourd, très lourd…

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand Kazahaya rouvrit enfin les yeux, Rikuo soupira de soulagement. Cet idiot lui avait flanqué une sacrée trouille. Il n'avait cessé de gesticuler, bégayer et transpirer de toute la nuit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le voir se réveiller.

_- _« Ri… kuo ?

_- _Tu vas mieux ? »

Le châtain cligna des yeux pour mieux voir ce qui l'entourait. Sa chambre. Sa chambre d'hôtel ! Il était réveillé, il était revenu ! Il était si heureux qu'il en sauta au cou du brun.

_- _« J'ai bien cru que j'allais jamais m'en sortir ! C'que ça fait du bien d'être de retour dans la réalité ! »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Mais quand allait-il enfin lui expliquer ce qui se passait ?

Kazahaya par contre venait de réaliser dans quelle position il se trouvait. Allongé sur les cuisses du brun, en travers du lit, il prenait toute la place.

… Il avait sûrement dû beaucoup bouger et Rikuo l'avait tenu dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber du lit, pensa-t-il. Mais un début de rougeur lui monta aux joues.

Il remarqua aussi que ses vêtements étaient au sol et qu'il ne lui restait que son caleçon.

… En effet, il se souvenait avoir eu très chaud et avoir sentit ses habits lui être enlevés. Mais il n'avait sûrement pas enlevé ses habits seuls. Conclusion logique : Rikuo l'avait déshabillé. Le châtain en devint cramoisi, et il tenta de se dégager, mal à l'aise.

Mais le brun le maintint fermement contre lui :

_- _« Non, tu restes ici. Tu vas me raconter pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté de bouger, marmonner et transpirer. Et je voudrais aussi comprendre pourquoi tu es aussi 'heureux d'être revenu'. Revenu de quoi ? »

Ne pouvant bouger, Kazahaya s'exécuta, même si la promiscuité du brun le gênait. Sans pouvoir clairement se l'expliquer, sa présence lui donnait chaud. Il avait l'impression de rougir comme une gamine, et il avait horreur de ça.

Quand il eut enfin fini son histoire, le brun leva un sourcil et dit :

_- _« Je te croirai entièrement quand on aura trouvé le contenu du sceptre. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau au _Campo Santo_.

* * *

**13H30. Second jour à Pise.**

_- _« Allez, Kazahaya, grouille-toi ! Si tu te fais choper, c'est TON problème !

_- _Et c'est qui qui m'a forcé, hein ?

_- _Oh la ferme, dépêche-toi ! »

Le châtain regarda à nouveau s'il n'y avait personne, puis il attrapa la partir supérieure du sceptre, finement sculptée en forme de couronne, et il la tourna. Il grimaça en tournant le socle, en partie à cause de l'effort, en partie parce qu'il avait l'impression de profaner une telle œuvre. Il sentit une drôle de sensation dans son estomac, comme si quelqu'un l'observait avec réprobation. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore une fois si personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, puis devant l'air furieux de Rikuo, il retourna à son travail. Il retira un objet enroulé dans un vieux bout de tissu et se hâta de remettre le socle en place. Il descendit, paniqué, et regarda son complice :

_- _« Personne ne m'a vu au moins ?

_- _Non, non… »

Rikuo lui fit signe de se taire, puis il fourra l'objet dans son sac à dos.

Il commença à repartir d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie, en regardant d'un air soi-disant intéressé les différentes œuvres du site. Kazahaya lui se retourna encore une fois vers la statue de Victoria. Il avait l'étrange impression que Giuseppe se trouvait juste derrière lui, avec sa statue. Il se sentait observé. Et ça le dérangeait. Malgré lui, il se mit à parler :

_- _« Je suis désolé, je… C'est mon travail, je devais reprendre le sceptre. Je n'avais pas l'intention de profaner ton œuvre, je… »

Kazahaya se sentit très bête à parler dans le vide. Et en même temps il _savait_ que l'Italien l'observait. C'était très étrange comme sensation.

_- _« Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as montré… Je te garantie qu'il n'arrivera rien à ton œuvre, la personne qui m'emploie n'est pas mauvaise, elle sait toujours ce qu'elle fait et… Je suis sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien de mal. »

Kazahaya se tortilla les doigts encore un instant et finalement rejoignit Rikuo qui l'observait avec un drôle de sourire. Moitié moqueur, moitié étonné. Le châtain lui jeta un regard noir et le dépassa en serrant les poings. Et voila, il était encore passé pour un idiot !

Puis il sentit un drôle de frisson le parcourir, comme si un courant d'air frais passait à travers lui. Il savait bien qu'avec la chaleur et l'absence de vent, ce frisson ne pouvait pas être naturel.

_Merci… Adieu Kazahaya…_

Le châtain stoppa net et Rikuo qui le suivait lui rentra dedans.

_- _« Hey, tu avances ?

_- _Tu as rien entendu ?

_- _Non, désolé je n'entends pas de voix, moi. »

Kazahaya essaya de lui taper dessus mais le brun évita ses poings et le dépassa en riant.

Le châtain se tourna une dernière fois vers la statue et l'observa encore un instant. Il ne sentait plus vraiment la présence de Giuseppe autour de lui, mais il savait qu'il se trouvait encore ici. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il suivit Rikuo. Ils sortirent rapidement du monument et retournèrent à leur chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

**15h03. Hôtel Pisano.**

Rikuo et Kazahaya étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, l'objet entre eux deux. Ils avaient enlevé le tissu et c'était bel et bien un couteau qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ancien, de surcroît.

_- _« Bon, ok, je crois à ton histoire.

_- _Ah, tu vois que je ne te mentais pas ! »

Le brun ignora sa remarque et soupira.

_- _« Et je comprend aussi quel était notre 'vrai' boulot…

_- _Comment ça ?

_- _Il s'agissait de découvrir l'histoire de la statue. Et avec le couteau, on a la 'preuve' que ton histoire est vraie.

_- _Attends un instant… Tu veux dire que cette histoire de photo est un mensonge, et qu'il était prévu que je reste coincé dans les souvenirs de Giuseppe pour apprendre l'histoire de la statue?

_- _Tu as tout compris. Kakei me l'avait dit.

_- _Mais, mais, mais… Kakei, enfin…

_- _Il ne me l'avait pas dit aussi clairement, mais il m'avait dit que tu agirais sans doute étrangement. Je suppose qu'il avait vu que tu serais hanté.

_-_ … Ca explique tout… Mais alors, c'est encore moi qui me suis tapé le gros du boulot ? »

Rikuo soupira.

_- _« Je suis là pour te protéger, te surveiller, Kazahaya.

_- _Mais Giuseppe ne m'a rien fait !

_- _Heureusement ! Quelque part, je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais pu faire. En général, tu réagis à mon contact, je suis une sorte de repère qui te maintient dans la réalité lorsque tu perds pied, mais je t'ai tenu toute la nuit dans mes bras et cela n'a rien changé. »

Le brun passa rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

_- _« Et si tu y étais resté, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire pour te ramener, moi ? »

Rikuo le regardait droit dans les yeux, en colère, comme si c'était de sa faute. Mais il détourna le regard, gêné, et Kazahaya comprit qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'être impuissant. Le châtain lui, se sentit rougir.

_- _« Quoi ?

_- _D'habitude tu te moques de moi... Ca me fait drôle que tu sois si... euh... gentil, on va dire. »

Rikuo se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_- _« Tiens ! Là je te reconnais ! »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le brun lui avait attrapé le menton et s'était rapproché de lui. Leurs visages se frôlaient presque...

_- _« Après m'être enfin habitué à te supporter, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser tout seul alors que tu as des ennuis ? C'est hors de question, Kazahaya. Que ça te plaise ou non, je ne te laisserais jamais tout seul dans les boulots que Kakei nous donne. Sans moi, tu serais perdu. »

Le châtain ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. En temps normal, il se serait empressé de le contredire en hurlant, mais cette fois la situation avait bien changé.

Tout d'abord, ça faisait un bout qu'il vivait avec lui maintenant, et il n'avait plus besoin de hurler ou de l'insulter pour que le brun le prenne un peu au sérieux. Ils avaient appris peu à peu à se tolérer, ce qui avait beaucoup changé leurs relations. D'autre part, ce n'était pas nouveau que Rikuo soit aussi proche de lui physiquement, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'il se sentait vraiment gêné, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi.

Avant, il ne se posait pas de question. Rikuo était aussi brusque qu'il pouvait avoir des gestes inattendus, gentils parfois. C'était toujours dans le cadre de leurs boulots en extra, alors il ne se formalisait pas. Et il y avait toujours une certaine retenue. Puis il avait réalisé que d'eux deux, c'était le brun qui faisait toujours le premier pas, il était bien souvent l'initiateur du contact.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette constatation le faisait encore plus rougir ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer en quelques jours pour que... Quelques jours ? ... Non, cela faisait bien des semaines qu'il avait réalisé que leur relation évoluait. Mais pourquoi était-ce maintenant qu'il attendait quelque chose de Rikuo ? Il n'y avait rien à attendre, qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'imaginer ? ... Mais alors pourquoi avait-il fermé les yeux, dans l'attente d'un nouveau contact ?

Il fut soudain basculé en arrière, en travers du lit. Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, surpris. Rikuo se tenait juste au-dessus de lui, et il rabattait la couverture sur eux.

_- _« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Réussit à dire Kazahaya.

_- _« Je vais dormir, et toi aussi.

_- __Quoi_ ? Non mais tu as vu l'heure ?

_- _Je n'ai pas dormis depuis deux jours, et toi aussi tu es fatigué. Alors tais-toi et dors. »

Et il éteignit la lumière. Kazahaya voulut protester à nouveau, mais une main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche et une voix rauque lui souffla dans l'oreille.

_- _« Dors. »

La main glissa sur son cou jusque le long de son bras, et le châtain cessa de respirer, pétrifié. Le contact le faisait frissonner et il avait chaud. Il se sentait stupide, depuis quand est-ce que ça clochait chez lui ?

Rikuo gronda et Kazahaya déglutit. Ca y est, il avait réussit à l'énerver. Bon, quelle excuse bidon est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui trouver maintenant ? Mais Rikuo l'attrapa à la taille et l'attira contre lui. Kazahaya se retrouva la tête sur le torse du brun, collé à lui.

_- _« Si tu ne dors pas dans cinq minutes, je t'assomme. »

Le châtain ne répondit pas et se bouina malgré lui contre Rikuo. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux profondément.

* * *

Kazahaya se réveilla dans un véritable cocon de chaleur. Il attrapa son coussin et enfouit sa tête dedans... Ah... Les grasses matinées...

_- _« Debout. »

La couverture lui fut brutalement enlevée et la tête de Rikuo apparut juste au-dessus de la sienne.

_- _« Il te faut le bisou du matin ?

_- _Non mais t'es malade ! Hurla la marmotte, à présent entièrement réveillée. »

Le brun évita le coussin que le châtain lui lança et le leva de force sans plus de manière. Il le poussa dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

_- _« A dix heures, donc dans exactement vingt minutes, je veux que tu sois prêt. On a un avion à sept heures ce soir, donc je vais faire les sacs et on va profiter de notre journée. »

A dix heures pile, ils étaient sortis de l'hôtel.

N'ayant pas de but précis, ils flânèrent donc dans la ville.

Ils commencèrent comme la plupart des touristes par visiter la _Piazza del Duomo_ toute entière, n'ayant pas réellement put en profiter les deux fois précédentes. Ils mangèrent un bout de pizza vers midi et déambulèrent dans la vieille ville...

Le soleil brillait au plus fort et faisait ressortir les couleurs chaudes des petites maisons allant pour la plupart de deux à trois étages. Jaunes, beiges, oranges, ocres... Les couleurs plongeaient la vieille ville dans une gamme de tons chauds. Les maisonnées, qui n'étaient pourtant pas toutes dans un excellent état, respiraient la joie de vivre. Même les plus anciennes d'entre elles étaient parfois décorées de hautes fenêtres avec des piliers finement sculptés en marbre blanc, dans le style de la Renaissance.

On trouvait aussi de petites églises qui se trouvaient être de vrais joyaux à l'intérieur, malgré leur aspect extérieur dénudé et parfois même à l'abandon.

Kazahaya ne cessait de s'étonner de cette ville qu'il trouvait si étrange. C'était encore différent de ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Giuseppe. A Tokyo, tout semblait toujours neuf, moderne, propre. Ici, les immeubles étaient vieillots, parfois sales ou franchement vétustes. Mais l'architecture, les couleurs, les ruelles, tout était accueillant, chaud, tout en elle charmait le châtain.

Il ne cessait de courir d'une rue à l'autre, en sueur, haletant et fatigué par le soleil, mais surtout curieux et émerveillé comme un enfant.

Rikuo l'observait, amusé. Il était assez surpris que son compagnon puisse s'enthousiasmer à ce point pour une ville, aussi charmante soit-elle. Mais plus il regardait le jeune homme, plus il comprenait que pour Kazahaya, ce devait être la première fois qu'il avait droit à des 'vacances'. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ce dernier avait vécu avant de travailler avec lui à la pharmacie, mais son ignorance du monde en général, sa naïveté et son manque de confiance parfois s'expliquaient facilement par une éducation à l'écart de la société, cela il en était certain. Mais pour le moment, Kazahaya n'en parlait pas beaucoup, il restait très évasif. Rikuo ne comptait pas non plus le gêner avec des questions indiscrètes, à vrai dire, lui non plus n'avait jamais parlé de son passé au châtain. Mais il pensait tout simplement que le moment n'était pas venu. Un jour, il en parlerait, sans aucun doute...

_- _« Rikuo ! Regarde là-bas ! On y va, on y va ! »

Le châtain s'était déjà précipité sur le pont pour rejoindre la rive opposée. En face se trouvait une splendide église, sculptée comme de la dentelle, tout en marbre blanc. (5)

Le brun sourit. Plus il observait Kazahaya, plus il se sentait lui aussi en vacances. Il en oublierait presque ses soucis...

_- _« Il fait chaud...

_- _Mh...

_- _Il fait chaud, si chaud...

_-_ …

_- _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si chaud dans ce pays ? Même l'été dernier il n'a pas fait si chaud au Japon ! Se plaignit Kazahaya pour la troisième fois en moins d'une minute. »

Le brun maugréa. Mais il allait se taire ?

Au bout de cinq minutes, il craqua et alla acheter des boissons fraîches pour faire taire le râleur. Kazahaya cessa en effet ses simagrées.

Une heure plus tard, le manège recommença.

Quand en fin de journée, Rikuo avait fini son granité et Kazahaya sa boisson fraîche à la terrasse d'un petit café, le châtain recommença à se plaindre. Rikuo sentit sa patience arriver à sa limite. Une foule d'idées lui traversa l'esprit : Lui jeter un regard noir ? Non. Pas assez convaincant... Hurler ? Non. Il lui ferait encore une scène. Il l'enfermait dans le frigo du café peut-être ? Ou alors il...

_- _« Rikuo ! Achète-moi une nouvelle boisson, j'ai soif... ! »

Kazahaya s'était penché vers lui, l'air boudeur, la lèvre inférieure encore humide de la boisson, les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le cou mouillé par la sueur. L'instant d'après, Rikuo ne pensait plus à rien. Il avait cessé de réfléchir et avait agit par impulsion.

Il avait attrapé son visage dans un geste vif et l'embrassait sans plus de manière. Pris au dépourvu, le châtain avait laissé la langue du brun entrer dans sa bouche. Ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément alors que le brun réalisait enfin son geste. Comprenant qu'il avait eu la bêtise de se laisser aller, il adopta le comportement le plus lâche qui soit : il le lâcha et le regarder avec un sourire moqueur.

_- _« Comme ça, tu n'auras plus soif. »

Kazahaya, toujours surpris et rouge, s'aperçut en effet que ses lèvres étaient aussi glacées que celles du brun. La glace pillée et le goût de citron du sirop l'avaient refroidis.

Rikuo lança avec désinvolture :

_- _« Tu me prenais la tête. Voilà une chose de réglée. Et puis comme ça, tu auras connu ton premier baiser. »

Il se savait odieux. Et maladroit. Et franchement de mauvaise foi. Mais dans l'instant, il n'avait trouvé que ça pour ne pas avoir à se justifier. Et Kazahaya tomba dans le panneau :

_- _« Non mais ça va ? Comme si c'était mon premier ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Pervers ! Et tu n'avais pas à... »

Le châtain gesticulait, faisant croire aux passants à une scène de ménage. Des gens aux terrasses étaient sortis et observaient les deux touristes se disputer.

_- _« Ces touristes... Maugréa l'homme qui les avait servit. »

* * *

Rikuo avait réussit à faire taire le châtain pendant tout le voyage. La colère passée, ce dernier ne cessait de le regarder du coin de l'œil, une légère rougeur aux joues. Si leurs regards se croisaient, Kazahaya regardait ailleurs, gêné et entièrement rouge. Rikuo soupirait, malheureux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avoir une conversation avec lui à leur retour à Tokyo. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter. Il était maudit... Leur voyage de retour se passa sans encombres ou presque. Kazahaya fut encore une fois surpris par le décollage. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agrippa pas à lui…

De retour chez Kakei, il put constater qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines :

_- _« Bon retour les jeunes ? Leur lança Saiga, tout sourire. »

Silence.

_- _« ... D'accord. Vous en avez un peu profité ? »

Kazahaya devint cramoisi.

_- _« Je vois... Rit le pharmacien en regardant Rikuo avec insistance.

_- _Non, non ! Vous ne voyez rien ! Protesta le châtain en se rendant d'autant plus suspect.

_- _... ... Bon, parlons boulot !

Kazahaya montra le couteau, leur fit un récit complet des trois jours, faisant rire les deux amants lors de ses nombreuses digressions.

_- _« En tout cas, je vois que vous avez bien compris ce qui vous était demandé, même si je n'avais pas tout dit, Fit le pharmacien en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

_- _Vous avez bien mérité votre salaire, Dit Saiga.

_- _YEAH ! Hurla le châtain, tout sourire.

_- _Moyennant ce que vous avez dépensé en visites et boissons, Dit Kakei. »

Silence.

_- _« L'argent que je vous avait laissé, c'était pour l'hôtel et le _Campo Santo_, pas pour votre consommation personnelle...

_- _Je le savais... Gronda Rikuo.

_- _Donc je retirerai vos dépenses de votre salaire. Bien. Je vous conseille d'aller vous habiller, il y a du boulot.

_- _Mais pourquoi ? Se lamenta Kazahaya, des larmes de crocodile au coin des yeux.

_- _Parce qu'avec le décalage horaire, il fait largement jour à Tokyo, donc au boulot ! »

Et les deux jeunes hommes partirent travailler. Le châtain en se lamentant, Rikuo en marmonnant des « arnaqueur de Kakei ».

_- _« Tu es un peu dur avec eux tu sais ? Rit Saiga en embrassant son petit ami.

_- _Mais non !

_- _Déjà en acceptant la demande de cette folle de l'art de la Renaissance Italienne, il fallait avoir du culot... »

Le pharmacien éclata de rire.

Le décalage horaire aidant, Kazahaya travailla n'importe comment, déclenchant des hurlements chez Rikuo. Une journée presque normale...

* * *

_**22 heures. Tokyo.**_

Kazahaya sortit de la salle de bain et passa dans le couloir en traînant des pieds. Il s'arrêta en face de la porte de la chambre de Rikuo et y tapa deux petits coups.

_- _« Rikuo, à ton tour... »

Puis il s'éloigna en silence et en essayant de ne pas penser plus au brun. Il rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis chercha son T-shirt sous son oreiller. Ne le trouvant pas, il se releva, étonné, et se souvint qu'il l'avait tout bêtement oublié dans la salle de bain. Il hésita, puis se décida finalement à y retourner.

Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il vit avec surprise qu'il n'y avait personne. Il prit donc son T-shirt et ressortit. En repassant devant la porte de Rikuo, il frappa à nouveau. Il attendit un instant puis toqua avec plus d'insistance. Toujours pas de changement.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant. Il savait que le brun détestait être dérangé...

Il entra et vit Rikuo couché sur son lit sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Il était tout habillé et sa respiration était régulière. Le châtain s'avança encore pour se trouver face à lui.

Les yeux clos, il dormait profondément. Kazahaya en écarquilla les yeux. C'était pour lui une sorte de découverte. La plupart du temps, c'était lui qui se faisait engueuler parce qu'il s'endormait n'importe où, et là, là... Rikuo qui s'endormait avant lui... ! C'était idiot, mais il avait presque du mal à y croire. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et se pencha. Il attendit quelques secondes, mais le brun ne bougeait toujours pas.

Mais c'est qu'il dort vraiment, pensa le châtain.

Il était surpris et attendris à la fois.

Rikuo était vraiment adorable en dormant. Il avait toujours cet air bougon, mais les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il semblait plus jeune. Il aurait presque l'air gentil, pouffa le châtain. Il se redressa et continua à le regarder. Dans la journée, Rikuo risquait de le remarquer et de lui faire des réflexions gênantes voire franchement graveleuses. Et puis de toute façon il avait l'impression de se comporter comme une collégienne amoureuse.

Il rougit. _Amoureux._ Eh oui, amoureux de ce type.

Il n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu croire la phrase de Giuseppe. « Un amour contestable ». Puis il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait envie que Rikuo le touche. Qu'il le tienne dans ses bras comme la nuit dernière. Et lui aussi avait envie de le toucher... Et il avait aimé le baiser. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris son geste. En y réfléchissant, en tournant le problème dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, il avait été obligé d'accepter ce qu'il se refusait à voir depuis des mois. « Amour contestable » pour amour homosexuel. Lui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de « contestable » dans le fait d'être amoureux d'une personne du même sexe, mais on ne pensait sans doute pas la même chose au 15ème siècle en Italie. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, il ne lui semblait pas que les couples homosexuels courraient les rues. Kazahaya soupira. Depuis quand nourrissait-il de telles pensées ?

En tout cas, il aimait Rikuo. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le brun pensait de lui.

Pourquoi être tendre avec lui pour être méprisant ensuite ? Pourquoi l'embrasser et faire comme si cela n'avait aucune signification ensuite ? Pourquoi... Et plus il l'observait, plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de le toucher. Rikuo dormait, il ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit et se pencha sur lui. La peur au ventre, il effleura de sa main droite la joue du brun. Il caressa sa peau, et aussitôt recula. Il tremblait. Il tremblait de son audace. Non... Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était que Rikuo soit conscient. Ce dont il avait réellement envie, c'était un vrai contact. Pas un instant volé et la peur d'être découvert. Comme un simple voleur...

Soudain, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre, il ne voyait plus que le jeune homme endormi, et son envie d'un contact. Et tout cela lui paraissait complètement irréel. Alors il tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule du brun. Et attendit.

Il attendit, mais rien ne se produisit. Alors il essaya de bouger un peu l'épaule, mais Rikuo ne se réveilla pas. Il s'assit donc à moitié sur le lit et se rapprocha encore. Et enfin...

_- _« Kazahaya... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sa voix était rauque, alors que ses yeux ensommeillés fusillaient le châtain du regard. Il s'était légèrement redressé et se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage de Kazahaya.

_- _« Je... »

Mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge. Il venait de se réveiller et de réaliser son audace. Il avait réveillé Rikuo juste parce qu'il avait envie de le toucher ! Mais il n'était pas bien... ?

_- _« Kazahaya.

_- _...

_- _Hey, Kazahaya...

_- _Rikuo...Je...

_- _... Ca va ? Tu es tout blanc. »

Comme le châtain s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et ne relevait pas la tête, le brun s'en étonna et lui fit relever le visage de sa main droite.

_- _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ? »

Il regretta tout de suite sa dernière phrase. Kazahaya s'était rapidement reculé et il regardait autour de lui, paniqué. Quand Rikuo comprit qu'il allait partir en courant, il le tira de force et le maintint serré contre lui. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et traça des cercles réconfortants dans son dos avec sa main. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait, mais il lui semblait que le châtain avait besoin d'être rassuré.

_- _« Eh... Tu es soudain devenu muet ou quoi ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Le jeune homme tremblait dans ses bras.

_- _« Kazahaya... »

Le châtain restait obstinément muet. La tête enfouie dans sont T-shirt, il tremblait. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Rikuo referma sa prise autour de lui et caressa ses cheveux. Au fur et à mesure, Kazahaya se calmait. Il avait les idées plus claires, sa panique était passée. Et dans les bras du brun, il se sentait bien, rassuré.

_- _« Ca va mieux ?

_- _... Oui.

_- _Si tu m'expliquais ? »

Kazahaya se redressa légèrement et regarda le drap d'un air très intéressé pendant quelques longues secondes avant de se décider à raconter pourquoi il était entré dans sa chambre. Il hésita à dire ce qu'il avait pensé, mais son le regard insistant du brun, il répondit malgré lui :

_- _« J'ai eu envie de te toucher. »

Rikuo eut immédiatement envie de rire ; toute cette scène pour quelque chose qu'il désirait depuis des mois ! Mais il se doutait bien que le châtain le prendrait très mal. Et puis il avait eu tellement de mal à lui donner la vraie raison de sa venue que c'en aurait été méprisant. Et surtout, lui avait eu le courage de dire la vérité. Pas comme lui qui mentait pour éviter de s'expliquer.

Rikuo sourit alors que Kazahaya avait toujours la tête baissée.

Finalement, il ramena le châtain contre lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux, puis il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et passa une main sous son T-shirt. Il pouvait _sentir_ le châtain rougir sous le contact. Ce dernier attrapa maladroitement son vêtement et se colla à son corps.

Rikuo leva lentement la tête, caressant de sa joue le cou du jeune homme. Sa main suivit son mouvement et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Contre lui, Kazahaya frissonna. Il referma un peu plus ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Rikuo remonta jusqu'à son cou, puis sa main redescendit jusqu'à ses hanches dans une langoureuse caresse. Le châtain se cambra en arrière, un soupir de plaisir franchissant ses lèvres. Satisfait, le brun souffla contre son oreille, puis ses lèvres attrapèrent le lobe pour le suçoter. Cette fois, Kazahaya sursauta de surprise, mais très vite, ses yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de plaisir. Puis Rikuo quitta l'oreille pour descendre dans la nuque en y déposant de très légers baisers. Kazahaya rejeta la tête en arrière en riant doucement, chatouillé par les lèvres du brun. Arrivé au menton, Rikuo prit le visage du châtain entre ses deux mains.

Ils se regardèrent un court instant droit dans les yeux, puis Rikuo apposa ses lèvres contre celles de Kazahaya. Doucement, il l'embrassa, les mains à présent perdues dans ses cheveux. Mais le châtain força l'entrée de ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser. Rikuo ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, brisant un instant le contact. Kazahaya était pressé et légèrement maladroit, il en était adorable. Rikuo l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois. Puis très vite, il lui enleva son T-shirt, alors que son propre vêtement n'en menait pas large. Les draps leur tenant trop chauds, ils les firent tomber du lit.

Kazahaya était en sueur, allongé en travers du lit, les yeux mi-clos. Au-dessus de lui, Rikuo embrassait son torse dénudé. Lui aussi avait chaud... Le châtain leva les bras et attrapa son cou pour le ramener à lui et l'embrasser. Ils en avaient encore plus chaud. Rikuo sentait son pantalon le gêner, et le châtain était dans le même état que lui. Mais au lieu d'aller plus loin, il se laissa aller contre lui en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il ne changerait pour rien au monde ce qui se passait, mais il était fatigué et ne voulait rien brusquer. Kazahaya le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, un sourire de chat aux lèvres.

Le brun rit. Décidément, il ne lui manquait plus que les oreilles et la ressemblance était parfaite.

_- _« Pourquoi tu ris ?

_- _Mh... Tu es un vrai chat.

_- _Rikuoo... Grommela le dit 'chat'. »

Le brun renversa leurs positions et Kazahaya fut au-dessus de lui.

_- _« Tu es un chat... Et un sale gosse aussi. Et tu m'énerves sérieusement aussi le gros du temps. J'ai dit que tu étais chiant ? »

Kazahaya se mit à taper rageusement sur son torse, vexé.

_- _« Oh non, tu ne t'en va pas ! Maintenant tu restes avec moi, Dit le brun en l'empêchant de se lever. »

En effet, le châtain tentait de se dégager de son étreinte.

_- _« Tu me réveille pour rester avec moi, alors tu ne bouges pas !

_- _Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rester dormir ! Hurla Kazahaya

_- _Tu comptes vraiment partir après ce qui s'est passé ?

_- _De toute façon, je n'en n'ai plus envie maintenant.

_- _Ben voyons. Dis simplement que tu es vexé.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu… »

Rikuo l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

_- _« J'adore te taquiner, Kazahaya, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Ce que j'ai dit, ce sont autant de détails de ta personnalité qui m'exaspèrent mais que j'ai fini par apprécier, tu comprends ? »

Le châtain rougi.

_- _« Tu es un menteur, Rikuo. Et franchement odieux quand tu t'y mets.

_- _Menteur ?

_- _Tu es le premier à m'embrasser pour ensuite faire comme si ça ne voulait rien dire. »

Le brun le prit dans ses bras pour s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

_- _« D'accord, je ne suis ni très gentil, ni très adroit.

_- _Exactement, Bougonna le châtain.

_- _Mais je ne veux pas que tu repartes maintenant que tu es là… Alors reste, Kazahaya. »

On aurait dit que le brun rougissait très légèrement. Le châtain cligna des yeux, mais l'effet avait disparu. Amusé, il passa ses mains autour de son cou et chuchota :

_- _« Si tu te fais pardonner comme ça à chaque fois, il n'y a pas de raison… »

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa encore. Il se rallongea et l'entraîna avec lui sur le lit défait puis caressa tout son dos avec chaleur. Quelques instants plus tard, ils dormaient.

* * *

_**Tokyo, 7H00 du matin.**_

Kakei avait ouvert la pharmacie, mais toujours pas de trace de ses employés. Il alla donc chercher son amant et lui fit signe de le suivre.

_- _« Je te garantis qu'on va voir un truc marrant.

_- _Comme… ? »

Le pharmacien rit et entra dans la chambre de Rikuo dont la porte était entrouverte. Dans la pénombre, on distinguait clairement deux corps enlacés qui dormaient profondément. Saiga sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et chuchota à l'oreille de son amant :

_- _« On leur offre la grasse matinée ?

- Hm… Je me tâte encore… Soit oui, et je décompte les heures non travaillées de leur salaire, soit non, et dans ce cas là je te laisse me rapporter un seau d'eau. »

Saiga rit et tira son compagnon hors de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

_- _« Allez, laisse les en profiter… »

Le pharmacien l'attira contre lui et lança :

_- _« Bon d'accord… Surtout que je ne leur ai pas encore parlé de leur prochain boulot… »

Saiga l'embrassa dans le cou et le prit par la taille. Ils redescendirent à la pharmacie, laissant les deux jeunes hommes se reposer de leur voyage.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**(1)** Pour l'info, Pisano était le nom de famille de deux grands sculpteurs : père et fils, qui ont chacun (entres autres) créé une magnifique chaire, le père pour le baptistère de cette superbe place, son fils pour le _Duomo_ (la Cathédrale).

**(2)** J'ai été visiter le _Campo Santo_ durant mes vacances et j'ai adoré ! Des tombeaux en marbre avec des statues partout, moi qui adore ça, vous imaginez pas mon bonheur ! Bref, c'était le blabla inutile de la scribouilleuse XD

**(3)** Ce tableau existe vraiment. Sur un mur se trouve une représentation du Paradis, bon, on admire, mais on connaît en général plutôt bien ce type de représentation avec des saints et tout le tralala. Par contre le tableau juste en face représentant l'Enfer, c'est… Vous êtes obligé de rester cloué au moins cinq minutes pour observer les détails. Et croyez-moi, ils avaient de l'imagination à l'époque pour oser peindre des trucs aussi atroce - les BD gore de l'époque !

**(4)** Ca aussi, ça existe vraiment. Si, si, je le sais, c'est moi qui ai refilé une pièce de monnaie à mon petit frère pour qu'il fasse le jeu (à sa demande, hein) On était morts de rire, parce que cet idiot a eu un score élevé et à été demander à deux italiennes ce que voulait dire le mot écrit en face qu'il ne comprenait pas. Vu comment elles l'ont regardé, ça devait être marrant. Vous imaginez un gosse de 14 ans venir vous voir et dire « je suis le dieu du sexe » ? XD

**(5)** Malheureusement, je ne me souviens plus du nom de cette église, pourtant magnifique...


End file.
